


Press Record

by gaysadandtired



Series: Spreading Joy [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, they record themselves fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Jaehyun had been particularly handsy the whole night, making it known to everyone at the party that he was very much taken. And now, after stumbling back into his room with Dejun, it's time to finally get to what they've both been wanting.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Spreading Joy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Press Record

Dejun was used to being slammed against walls, so he wasn’t complaining when Jaehyun pushed him up against the wall of his bedroom, Dejun’s back hitting the body-length mirror. Jaehyun had been particularly handsy the whole night, making it known to everyone at the party that he was very much taken, and Dejun definitely found that appealing, leaning into all of Jaehyun’s touches and kisses, even if some bordered on being far too inappropriate for others to see. But who could blame him? He wanted everyone to know that he was the lucky one – that he had the pleasure of being Jaehyun’s boyfriend and vice versa. 

The two were a mess, kissing until they couldn’t breathe any more, murmuring and craving for more as enthusiastic tongues swirled against each other. 

Jaehyun slipped his hands under Dejun’s sheer shirt. Dejun gasped at how cold Jaehyun’s hands were, chilled from the short walk out of the cab and into Jaehyun’s flat. Dejun’s whole body was flaming up, already so desperate and keen, so willing to have Jaehyun do whatever he wanted with it. 

He continued trailing his hands up Dejun’s back, fingertips pressing down over Dejun’s bumpy spine, stopping when he had reached the shoulder blades. Jaehyun smirked against Dejun’s lips, feeling just how ready Dejun was for him. One hand slowly dropped down to Dejun’s ass, squeezing his cheek and pushing his crotch to rub against Jaehyun, their growing bulges meeting in the middle to a mixture of pleased sighs. 

“Jaehyun,” Dejun murmured, tugging at his boyfriend’s plain black t-shirt. He hated how Jaehyun looked so fucking hot without even trying. It wasn’t fair. “Please,” he added, though this time he was closer to a whine. 

Leaving sloppy kisses along the expanse of Dejun’s neck, Jaehyun let out an amused chuckle, swaying his hips to rub up against Dejun, causing Dejun to mewl at the friction. “So needy,” he teased, nipping at Dejun’s skin. He continued with the kisses, though with newly added desperation to leave marks all over Dejun. 

Dejun didn’t complain, throwing his head back for his boyfriend to turn him into a piece of art, all marked up for everyone to see. 

Amidst, the kisses and the steady rocking of hips, Jaehyun snaked his cold hand around Dejun’s adorned throat. Dejun gasped, eyes widening in shock only to have Jaehyun tighten his hold, cutting more of Dejun’s air supply. 

Dejun managed to moan, tugging harsher onto Jaehyun’s t-shirt. 

They met eyes, and upon seeing just how blown out Jaehyun’s pupils were, black and flooded with lust, Dejun felt just how bad the strain against his pants was. He was aching, hard and utterly desperate for more. The hand around his throat also wasn’t helping with how heavenly he felt; he was becoming light-headed, his other senses becoming heightened, picking up on everything around him – Jaehyun's breath, his heat despite how cold his hands were and of course his own erection was rubbing up against Dejun. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby,” Jaehyun practically growled, sending a chill down Dejun’s frame that led directly to his leaking dick. He could already tell there was a rather large stain in his underwear from his arousal. “Bet you’d look prettier choking on my cock,” he added, using the hand around Dejun’s throat to push him down. 

Jaehyun wasn’t exactly gentle, but Dejun loved that. They both liked it rough, so they were really the perfect match for each other. 

When Dejun was pushed down low enough, Jaehyun let go of his throat, allowing for Dejun to kneel down comfortably in front of Jaehyun’s crotch. 

“You know what to do,” Jaehyun said with a smirk, running his fingers through Dejun’s hair. 

Dejun nodded, his mouth already watering at the thought of Jaehyun’s cock spreading him open. He needed it so much – maybe even more than Jaehyun. And so, with eager hands, Dejun unzipped Jaehyun’s jeans and tugged them down. 

Hastily, Dejun attached his mouth to the tent in his boyfriend’s boxers, finding the head and sucking on it through the fabric. 

Jaehyun groaned, having to keep himself supported by leaning against the mirror with one hand. “Fuck, Jun,” he uttered. 

Dejun smiled proudly, mouthing over the outline of Jaehyun’s cock to drive him further on edge. He knew that the longer he teased Jaehyun, the harsher he’d be, and the more Dejun would like everything Jaehyun had to offer. Riling Jaehyun up was something Dejun revelled in and enjoyed greatly. 

Looking up at Jaehyun through long lashes, Dejun saw exactly how much of an effect he was already having on him. It sometimes seemed too easy. 

Jaehyun grabbed onto Dejun’s hair, yanking him away from the wet patch in Jaehyun’s boxers. 

“Having fun, aren’t you?” Jaehyun teased. 

Dejun crooned, his pink lips parted. 

The longer Jaehyun did nothing but hold him in place with his vice like grip, staring at Dejun with a raging fire behind his eyes, the more Dejun’s body yearned for Jaehyun. His eyes kept flickering over to Jaehyun’s bulge, hands itching to pull the last layer of fabric away and sinking himself over the girth. 

They both were enjoying the wait a little too much. 

But there was something else. Dejun saw something new; he could tell there was something Jaehyun wanted to say. 

He was about to pry, but Jaehyun beat him to it. 

“Can I record you?” Jaehyun asked, surprising Dejun. 

“Record me blowing you?” 

Jaehyun nodded. 

It wasn’t the strangest request he’s had, and actually, Dejun did find something exciting about having a lens focused on him as he took Jaehyun in. It was arousing to say the least. And, the knowledge that Jaehyun would have a video of him – albeit shaky and maybe even blurry – to watch over and touch himself to when Dejun wasn’t around was appealing. 

“Sure,” Dejun replied. 

“Yeah?” 

Dejun nodded. 

With that, Jaehyun pulled out his phone from the jacket he was still wearing. He opened up the camera and pressed record, directing the lens down on Dejun. 

“Back to business, baby,” Jaehyun ushered after the brief pause. He yanked Dejun back to his crotch, rubbing Dejun’s face up against his bulge. “Get to work.” 

Dejun didn’t need to be told twice. 

Eagerly, Dejun pulled down the last remaining article of clothing keeping him from tasting Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun sprung out of his boxers, standing tall and proud as Dejun took his large size in with his ravenous gaze. Dejun keened, dragging his hands over to the man’s crotch wrapping one down at the base with his lithe fingers. He wanted to give Jaehyun a show more than ever now that he had a camera focused on him, and a show was what he’d give. 

Dejun licked his lips, staring back up at his boyfriend whose expression fuelled the fire burning within him. He stuck his tongue out, slowly guiding it up the erection. He licked up Jaehyun’s cock like it was a lollipop, taking in his sweet scent and warmth. Dejun found himself at the crown, spit glossed lips puckering at the tip to leave a chaste kiss, collecting the clear droplets of Jaehyun’s release. 

Jaehyun massaged Dejun’s scalp, praising and encouraging him to go further. 

And so Dejun did. He parted his lips more, sinking his hot mouth around Jaehyun in increments, his tongue flat on the undershaft, weighed down by Jaehyun’s dick. 

He was slow and taunting, mischief dancing around in his eyes as he kept glancing over at Jaehyun and the camera. Dejun barely took Jaehyun half way before he pulled back, slobbering Jaehyun with his spit. 

Dejun swirled his tongue at the beading tip, bringing the hand at the base to collect the spit and precum and drag it over the length. As he sucked keenly, letting out pleased hums and croons from Jaehyun’s pungent taste, his hand worked the man up until Jaehyun clearly couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

Jaehyun had enough, harshly yanking on Dejun’s hair, the sharp movement sending an electric jolt down Dejun’s spine and right to his navel. 

“Dejun,” Jaehyun uttered, his tone edging on cautionary. 

Happy with himself, Dejun grinned at his boyfriend before opening his mouth wide, his tongue flat and ready. 

“That’s a good boy,” Jaehyun praised. “So eager.” He guided himself into Dejun’s willing mouth. 

Jaehyun wasn’t gentle, not giving Dejun much time to get used to the spread and length before he started moving in and out with a steady rhythm. But Dejun didn’t mind, finding the adjustment period to be short, his body being used to Jaehyun at that point in their relationship. Dejun took what Jaehyun gave, the corners of his mouth burning as Jaehyun spread him open. He wrapped his hands at the base to get to what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, yet Jaehyun had other ideas. 

Using the hand in Dejun’s hair, Jaehyun forced Dejun’s face further down as he thrusted into the man’s mouth. It wasn’t anything new, but Dejun was taken aback, gagging when Jaehyun hit the back of his throat. Hot tears welled at his eyes, vision momentarily blurring from the pain. 

But Jaehyun didn’t stop. And neither did Dejun. 

Dejun was happy to be used like Jaehyun’s personal fleshlight, like a toy meant to satisfy his own needs. Dejun was more than happy to let Jaehyun face fuck him, feeling the strain of his mouth, how heavy Jaehyun was on his tongue, the strong, intoxicating taste of the arousal seeping from his slit. He moaned and mewled and keened as he swallowed Jaehyun whole, spit drooling down his chin, a salacious wet sound echoing through the walls, mixing with Jaehyun’s moans and low grunts as he kept using Dejun, slowly nearing closer to his peak. 

Jaehyun was close – Dejun could feel it. He felt Jaehyun’s heavy cock pulsate on his tongue; he felt more and more of his taste fill him up, the clear liquid spilling at the back of his throat. But he couldn’t do much else, so he hollowed his cheeks and let the drag do its job. He let out strained noises to bring Jaehyun closer to the edge, also desperate to taste all of him, to feel full again. 

Jaehyun’s movements were becoming frenzied; he was harsher, less reserved and the noises spilling past his lips were an obvious sign he was done. 

Proud, Dejun didn’t let his gaze drop from Jaehyun. The man was at the brink of his orgasm, face scrunched up and eyes closed so he couldn’t see just how stunning Dejun looked taking his cock. But that was fine – he could see when he watched over the video. Dejun looked over at the camera lens, staring right at it like it was Jaehyun, showing him and however else may end up seeing the video just how good he was. 

Finally, Jaehyun reached his end. He buckled his hips and moaned, spilling out deep into Dejun’s mouth. 

Dejun gagged, feeling the tepid, thick liquid hit the back of his throat but he still took it well. 

Jaehyun continued to thrust into Dejun’s mouth, his cum filling Dejun up to the brim. The wet squelch that bounced around the walls and Jaehyun’s release, his taste, his warmth and his distinct smell made the strain in Dejun’s pants practically unbearable, but he knew Jaehyun wouldn’t leave him without satisfying him too. 

When Jaehyun came to a gradual stop, Dejun finally had the chance to swallow his release. 

“Oh, baby,” Jaehyun uttered fondly, his voice hoarse – though probably not even remotely close to how strained Dejun’s throat was. “So good, Jun,” he added, gently stroking through Dejun’s hair. However, the tenderness only lasted so long. “You should see yourself like this.” Jaehyun slowly pulled out of Dejun’s heat, a crude mixture of liquids bridging between Dejun’s mouth and his dick. 

Dejun felt empty once Jaehyun retracted his cock, his mouth still tingling from the glorious stretch. He licked over his lips in an attempt to collect any droplets that he had missed of Jaehyun’s release. 

Jaehyun twisted Dejun’s head around so that he saw his own reflection from the corner of his eye. Dejun couldn’t see much, but he knew he must have looked a mess from how rough Jaehyun was on him. 

“Wanna see?” Jaehyun asked, a playful tint to his voice. 

How could Dejun ever say no? 

Dejun hummed, not finding enough strength to muster up a clearer response. 

“I knew you would.” 

With that, Jaehyun yanked Dejun back up. 

Dejun yelped as he tried to balance himself on shaky legs; however, he didn’t have to worry about keeping himself up with Jaehyun around. Dejun was forced back against the mirror with Jaehyun gripping onto his slender waist, hard enough to bruise. 

Jaehyun leaned his face in, lips brushing against Dejun’s lips. “Turn around, baby,” he whispered, his tone eliciting a pathetic whimper from Dejun. 

The man complied, forcing himself around. Dejun’s hands were flat against the mirror and he finally got a good look of himself. And, just as he had expected, he looked a mess. His hair had been ruined from all the tugging and pulling Jaehyun had been up to; his eyes were dark and overflowing with sheer desire; his lips were glossed and stained with Jaehyun’s sweet release, and his chin had been covered with cum and spit too. 

He truly was a sight to behold. 

Behind him, Jaehyun leaned down, placing his phone on the floor, the camera facing up. Dejun looked down at it, offering it a smile and blowing a kiss. 

Jaehyun didn’t take his time with forcing Dejun’s jeans open. He was fast and nimble with his hands, undoing the belt, zip and buttons like it was second nature to him. Without hesitation, he pulled down the jeans alongside Dejun’s boxers, letting the fabric pool at the man’s ankles. 

Dejun was expecting Jaehyun to maybe force his fingers into his mouth, telling him to suck as he got ready to prep Dejun. 

But to his surprise, Jaehyun had something else in store. 

When Dejun saw Jaehyun kneel down in the reflection, he let out a whimper, his cock twitching and leaking with unrestrained excitement. 

That overpowering joy only became stronger when Jaehyun planted his large hands on Dejun’s ass, kneading the fat as he pulled the cheeks apart. 

“Fuck,” Dejun uttered. His breathing was shaky with anticipation. “Jaehyun, please.” 

Jaehyun forced Dejun’s ass apart, hit hot breath hitting against Dejun’s puckered rim. The pleas never and whines coming from Dejun didn’t stop, utterly desperate for Jaehyun to hurry up and end his agony. 

“Jaehyun, _please_.” 

The man chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Dejun’s ring. “Such good manners,” he murmured, the vibrations sending Dejun crazy. He just needed more. 

“Please,” Dejun begged as he clawed at the smooth, cold mirror. “Jaehyun. Jae, please,” he continued, hanging his head low, staring right into the camera lens below him. “Jaehyun.” 

Finally, after playing with Dejun for so long, Jaehyun stuck his tongue out and licked over Dejun’s rim. He flicked the tip of his tongue around the muscle, teasing Dejun a bit more – albeit this time he was actually doing something. He dug his nails into Dejun’s cheeks, the pain feeling amazing to Dejun. 

After torturing Dejun for long enough, Jaehyun gave in and pressed the tip of his tongue to the tight entrance. He started pushing in, spreading Dejun’s snug, velvety walls. 

Dejun moaned, feeling his resolve crash bit by bit with the deeper Jaehyun pushed himself in. It wasn’t as filling as having Jaehyun’s length fuck him open, but it was absolutely breath-taking in its own right. Having Jaehyun eat him out felt like heaven with how dedicated and skilful his tongue was, always moving in just the right ways, hitting all the right buttons to turn Dejun completely weak. 

And he was weak. 

Oh so weak. 

Once Jaehyun had forced himself all the way in, pushing through any restraint Dejun’s compact walls put up with ease, he swirled his tongue around. He knew exactly the way to have Dejun spilling out in the matter of seconds. He had his method, and it worked flawlessly. 

Jaehyun started with a slow circular movement, licking around in Dejun’s luscious heat. When Dejun started to whimper, Jaehyun pulled back, only to plunge himself right back in. 

“Fuck!” Dejun exclaimed, feeling Jaehyun rub up against his prostate. 

Jaehyun was unrelenting, even adding a slap to Dejun’s ass on top of everything he was doing. 

Dejun gasped, his neglected cock aching to be touched as it spilled out all over his abdomen, staining the shirt he was wearing. His hand itched to move down, but he had a feeling Jaehyun wouldn’t be too pleased with that. And so, Dejun forced himself still, staring at his fucked-out reflection and the phone beneath him. 

With another spank, Jaehyun licked even further down until he was attacking Dejun’s sweet spot repeatedly. 

And for yet another time that night, Dejun found himself surprised. 

Jaehyun had managed to slip in a finger into Dejun’s eager hole, and he didn’t exactly struggle with it either when Dejun swallowed him up without much protest. 

Now, stretched open with Jaehyun’s tongue and index, Dejun was practically done. Jaehyun kept fucking into his prostate, even slipping yet another digit in, the stretch beginning to slowly resemble being spread open by Jaehyun’s cock. 

But, when Jaehyun wrapped his other hand around Dejun’s length, he could only give it a single stroke before Dejun was done. 

“Jaehyun!” Dejun cried out, strings of white spilling out all over his shirt and Jaehyun’s hand which kept pumping him through his ecstatic orgasm. 

Dejun couldn’t handle Jaehyun milking him dry any more, and so he slumped down and fell to his knees, breathing heavy and strained. 

“Fuck,” he uttered, a blissed smile on his lips. 

“You good?” Jaehyun asked, leaving sweet kisses along Dejun’s neck. 

Dejun hummed. 

“That’s good,” Jaehyun mused. “You did great,” he added, reaching for his phone a few seconds after. 

He stopped the recording, resuming to leave kisses on any slither of skin he could find. 

“You gonna share that?” Dejun asked in relation to the video. 

“Can I?” 

“Do you wanna?” 

Jaehyun hummed. “I was thinking of sending it to Johnny,” he stated. “Show him what he missed out on with you.” 

Dejun snorted. “Send it. And tell me what he thinks.” 

“Will do,” Jaehyun said, leaning around to kiss Dejun square on the lips. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @kkdejun on Twitter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I've been wanting to write a jaexiao for a while so this was such a fun commission for me!!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
